


Instant Snooze

by johanirae



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Sam always stumbles into his private room, collapses on the bed (shoes and all), falls asleep... and somehow when he wakes up things are just all sorted out. Hmmm.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 204





	Instant Snooze




End file.
